The Final Toast
by FailedAuthor
Summary: Because, after all, they were always together. Why should death chagne that? George angst fic. *WARNING!* mild character death and OOCness. Song fic for The Final Toast by Hawk Nelson. ONE-SHOT!


_Warwickshire to Fraserville and all between  
You have left us here a life of memories  
You forever changed the lives of all of us who have known you  
Truth be told, this world feels cold without you  
You gave all of us a better name_

Fred. _Fred. __**Fred. **_Dead. Fred is dead. No. No, no, no. Fred _can't_ be dead. It's just impossible. Who would ever, _could _ever, imagine such a thing! But it is true. Fred. Is. Dead. No matter how much I tell myself it's not true, how much I tell myself it's just a bad dream, a nightmare, and that I'll wake up and look over and see him sleeping in the bed next to me, they're all lies. None of them are the truth. Because the truth is, that Fred is dead. Soon to be six-feet-under and never coming back. All I'm left with is half a soul and a room full of memories. When Fred died he took half of me with him. The half of me that he's always had. Now all I have is the half of him that I've always clung to. My bodies numb. Every movement I make, every emotion I try to feel, they all come across the same. All I feel is an endless sorrow and a cold world. No more **Fred and George**, just **and George. **Although, when he died, I think he may have taken the **and **along with him.

_So here's the final toast we raise to you, dear friend  
Good times will never be the same  
And our thoughts still remain  
We'll hold you in your hearts  
Forever and a day  
And we'll never be the same  
So the last toast that we raise goes to you_

My friend. My brother. My _twin. _My twin, for Christ's sake! How can I live when my twin is dead? Every laughable moment, every happy time, will all be ruined. Because no matter how hard we try to pretend, the Weasley family will never be complete again. There will forever be a void in our lives, haunting us, not letting us forget that **Fred is dead. **And that void lies directly within our hearts. The good times and the bad our stored there, held tightly so as to never lose them. He will be remembered forever, and his too-early burial will forever leave all of us disturbed. We'll never be the same.

_So if you ever lost someone that's close to you  
waiting for the answers like the spring to bloom  
I hope their tears are wiped away  
when they're at the pearly gates praying for you_

Why? Why Fred? Why him? Why not me? Why not Percy? Why not Neville, or Seamus, or Dean, or Lee, or-or... anybody….anybody, except for Fred…He didn't deserve it! He didn't deserve to leave! For anyone out there, who's lost their twin… I pray for your happiness. Because I now know how it feels. How it feels to have half of you gone. How it feels to have your better half, your best friend, buried six feet under the dirt, never to come back. How it feels to realize that you'll never hear their voice again. How you'll never hear their laugh again, never see them smile again. How you'll never just be with them again. I hope you have someone there for you, someone to wipe your tears. Oh Fred, why?

_You have made this world a better place_

I miss you Fred. Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave me behind?

_So here's the final toast we raise to you, dear friend  
Good times will never be the same  
And our thoughts still remain  
we'll hold you in your hearts  
forever and a day_

_And we'll never be the same  
so the last toast that we raise _

Did you see me, Fred? When it took Bill, Charlie, _and_ Ron to hold me back, as dad carried your body off? Did you feel me, Fred? When I brushed my palm over you cheek at your funeral? Did you listen, Fred? When I stayed for hours on end after they buried you, just talking to your grave? Do you see me, Fred? When I curl up and cry at night, because it just hurts so much. Would you hate me, Fred? If I decided to just end it all, right here, right now? Just a flick of the wrist, and two simple words, and then we're together again, Freddie. It's so simple…

_So here's the final toast we raise to you, dear friend  
Good times will never be the same  
And our thoughts still remain  
We'll hold you in your hearts  
Forever and a day  
And we'll never be the same  
So the last toast that we raise goes to you_

I'm crying again. Crying because I miss you so much, and I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt mum, or anyone else, but Freddie, I need you. I just can't take it anymore. I just can't cry anymore.

_The last toast that we raise goes to you_

"I'm sorry Fred," He muttered, pointing his wand to his head. "But this is the only way." And for a split second, George's spoon flicked to Mortal Peril, before shifting and joining his twins on Lost. Because after all, they were always together. Why should death change that? "Avada Kadavra,"


End file.
